Emily Fields
Emily Fields jest jedną z głównych bohaterek serialu Pretty Little Liars, a także jedną z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Shay Mitchell. Biografia i osobowość Emily Fields jest typową nastoletnią sportsmanką. Ma wielki talent do pływania, dzięki któremu stała się gwiazdą drużyny pływackiej Rosewood High School. Spośród Kłamczuch zdaje się być najbardziej opiekuńcza, miła i lojalna. Emily tak bardzo martwi się o swoje przyjaciółki, że robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Jest jedynaczką, dlatego znajduje się w centrum uwagi swoich rodziców. Chociaż nie raz borykała się z prawdziwymi trudnościami, zawsze pozostawała silna i wychodziła z nich cało. Mimo to "A" uważa ją za najsłabszą z Kłamczuch. Emily w dzieciństwie potajemnie podkochiwała się w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce Alison, zanim zaginęła. Jednakże Ali była świadoma jej zainteresowania swoją osobą i niejednokrotnie mówiła rzeczy, które wskazywały na zainteresowanie Emily dziewczynami. Kiedy na horyzoncie pojawia się "A", Emily stara się przekonać samą siebie, że nie jest lesbijką i nie dopuścić, aby znajomi poznali jej prawdziwą seksualność. W końcu prawda o Emily wychodzi na jaw. Początkowo jej rodzice, a zwłaszca matka, nie mogą pogodzić się z tą wiadomością.Ostatecznie wydają się akceptować jej seksualność. Przyjaciółki także okazują jej wsparcie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Emily ma lekko zaokrągloną, owalną twarz z pełnymi ustami i głęboko osadzonymi ciemnymi oczami. Jej ciemnobrązowe włosy, które zwykle nosi rozpuszczone, świetnie komponują się z oliwkową cerą. Jej ciało jest wysportowane i umięśnione od ciągłych treningów na basenie. Ubiera się prosto, zdaje się nie dbać o obowiązującą modę. Maluje się tylko minimalnie. Całości dopełnia ujmujący uśmiech. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Występowanie Sezon 1 (22/22) *1x01 Pilot *1x02 The Jenna Thing *1x03 To Kill a Mocking Girl *1x04 Can You Hear Me Now? *1x05 Reality Bites Me *1x06 There's No Place Like Homecoming *1x07 The Homecoming Hangover *1x08 Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *1x09 The Perfect Storm *1x10 Keep Your Friends Close *1x11 Moments Later *1x12 Salt Meets Wound *1x13 Know Your Frenemies *1x14 Careful What U Wish 4 *1x15 If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *1x16 Je Suis une Amie *1x17 The New Normal *1x18 The Badass Seed *1x19 A Person of Interest *1x20 Someone to Watch Over Me *1x21 Monsters in the End *1x22 For Whom the Bell Tolls Sezon 2 (25/25) *2x01 It's Alive *2x02 The Goodbye Look *2x03 My Name Is Trouble *2x04 Blind Dates *2x05 The Devil You Know *2x06 Never Letting Go *2x07 Surface Tension *2x08 Save the Date *2x09 Picture This *2x10 Touched by an 'A'-ngel *2x11 I Must Confess *2x12 Over My Dead Body *2x13 The First Secret *2x14 Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *2x15 A Hot Piece of A *2x16 Let the Water Hold Me Down *2x17 The Blond Leading the Blind *2x18 A Kiss Before Lying *2x19 The Naked Truth *2x20 CTRL: A *2x21 Breaking the Code *2x22 Father Knows Best *2x23 Eye of the Beholder *2x24 If These Dolls Could Talk *2x25 UnmAsked Sezon 3 (24/24) *3x01 It Happened 'That Night' *3x02 Blood Is The New Black *3x03 Kingdom of the Blind *3x04 Birds of a Feather *3x05 That Girl is Poison *3x06 The Remains of the "A" *3x07 Crazy *3x08 Stolen Kisses *3x09 The Kahn Game *3x10 What Lies Beneath *3x11 Single Fright Female *3x12 The Lady Killer *3x13 This Is A Dark Ride *3x14 She's Better Now *3x15 Mona-Mania *3x16 Misery Loves Company *3x17 Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *3x18 Dead to Me *3x19 What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? *3x20 Hot Water *3x21 Out of Sight, Out of Mind *3x22 Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *3x23 I'm Your Puppet *3x24 A Dangerous Game Sezon 4 *4x01 'A' is for A-L-I-V-E *4x02 Turn of the Shoe *4x03 Cat's Cradle *4x04 Face Time *4x05 Gamma Zeta Die *4x06 Under The Gun *4x07 Crash and Burn, Girl! *4x08 The Guilty Girl's Handbook *4x09 Into the Deep *4x10 The Mirror Has Three Faces *4x11 This Hoe is Going Down *4x12 Now You See Me, Now You Don't Związki thumb Alison DiLaurentis: Emily podkochiwała się w niej i prawdopodobnie Alison także czuła do przyjaciółki coś więcej. Całowały się zaledwie dwa razy - pierwszy raz w bibliotece, i drugi raz w halucynacji. (Zobacz także: "Emilison") *'Początek': Przed "The First Secret ". *'Koniec': Przed retrospekcją w "Crazy ", kiedy Alison zaginęła. *'Powód rozstania': Alison zniknęła. Ben Coogan: Byli parą przez około 2 lata.thumb *'Początek': Przed "The First Secret". *'Koniec': "To Kill a Mocking Girl" *'Powód rozstania': Ben próbował ją zgwałcić w damskiej szatni i ponadto Emily okazała się być lesbijką. thumb Maya St.Germain: Rozstawały się i ponownie schodziły. (Zobacz także: "Emaya ") Pierwszy związek *'Początek:' "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone" *'Koniec: '"Know Your Frenemies" *'Powód rozstania: '''Maya została wysłana na odwyk, kiedy Emily do niej dzwoniła, Maya zdawała się nie być zainteresowana utrzymywaniem z nią kontaktu. Zerwały chociaż ich związek nie był "oficjalny". '''Drugi związek' *'Początek: '"I Must Confess" *'Koniec: '"UnmAsked" *'Powód rozstania: '''Maya została zamordowana. 'Paige McCullers: Ciągle się spotykają. (Zobacz także: "Paily")thumb '''Pierwszy związek *'Początek: '"A Person of Interest " *'Koniec:'' "A Person of Interest " *'''Powód rozstania: '''Paige chciała utrzymać ich związek w sekrecie, czego Emily odmawia. Prosi ją o pozostanie przyjaciółkami. '''Drugi związek *'Początek: '"Someone to Watch Over Me" *'Koniec: '"Monsters in the End" *'Powód rozstania: '''Paige mówi, że jest gotowa podjąć kroki mające na celu ujawnienie ich związku, ale jej zachowanie sugeruje zupełnie co innego. Emily nie chce utrzymywać związku w sekrecie. Ponadto Paige zachowywała się niegrzecznie w stosunku do Samary. '''Trzeci związek' *'Początek: '"Stolen Kisses" Samara Cook: 'Spotykały się przez pewien czas. (Zobacz także: "Emara")thumb *'Początek: '"The Goodbye Look" *'Koniec: '"Picture This" *'Powód rozstania: 'Emily dała jej numer Zoey za plecami Samary, ponieważ "A" kazała jej to zrobić. Samara stwierdziła, że Emily ją wykorzystała. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza rola Shay Mitchell w serialu telewizyjnym. *Shay Mitchell początkowo starała się o rolę Spencer Hastings. *Póki co, Emily jest jedyną Kłamczuchą, która kogoś zabiła. *Emily zawsze przejmuje dowodzenie, przoduje w trudnych chwilach. Przypadkowo jej imię oznacza dążyć/przodować lub rywalizować. *Spośród wszystkich Kłamczuch, rodzice Emily zdają się mieć najbardziej stabilną sytuację w małżeństwie, żadne z nich nie dopuściło się zdrady ani oszustwa w stosunku do partnera. *Emily jest najbardziej wrażliwą z Kłamczuch. *Emily ma tendencję do okazywania współczucia i empatii w stosunku do osób będących wyrzutkami albo zachowują się podejrzanie. *Emily spotyka się z "A" twarzą w twarz w drugim sezonie. *Emily jest drugą osobą, którą widzimy pijaną, po Wrenie. *Emily otrzymała 29 indywidualnych wiadmości od "A" i 25 wiadmości wysłanych do wszystkich Kłamczuch. *Jest drugą z Kłamczuch, która została "odwiedzona" przez Alison. Stało się to w odcinku "Over My Dead Body". *Losy Emily niejednokrotnie pokrywały się z losami bohaterów, którzy występują także w serialu "The Vampire Diaries". Są oni zwykle osobami, w których Emily się zakochała. Są wśród nich: Bianca Lawson, która grała Mayę - wielką miłość i dziewczynę Emily; Claire Holt, która grała Samaręm - byłą dziewczynę Emily oraz Sterling Sulieman, którego całowała Emily. Wszyscy ci aktorzy występowali w serialu "Pamiętniki wampirów". *Jest uważana przez "A" za najsłabsze ogniwo wśród Kłamczuch, ale obecnie okazuje się być najodważniejszą i najsilniejszą z nich. *Emily jest bohaterką, która najbardziej dojrzała podczas trwania serialu. *Emily urodziła się w listopadzie lub grudniu. Jej urodziny były świętowane w dziewiątym odcinku czwartego sezonu - "Into the Deep", kiedy prawdopodobnie był listopad lub początek grudnia. Wynika to z faktu, że w ostatnim odcinku trzeciego sezonu padło stwierdzenie, że jest listopad, a sezon czwarty rozpoczyna się kilka minut po wydarzeniach ukazanych w tym odcinku. Różnice między serialem a książkami ''Główny artykuł: Emily Fields (postać książkowa) thumb|Emily w książce i w serialu *Poczucie stylu Emily w serialu zdaje się być bardziej zbliżone do obowiązujących trendów niż jej wygląd w książkach, gdzie niepowstrzymanie ubiera się ona w nieprzyciągające uwagi, tanie i wygodne ubrania w odróżnieniu od trzech przyjaciółek ubierających się u najsłynniejszych projektantów. *W książkach, Emily ma kaukaską urodę - rudoblond włosy i niebieskie oczy oraz jasną, piegowatą karnację. Serialowa Emily jest jej kompletnym przeciwieństwem - ma ciemnobrązowe włosy i ciemne oczy oraz oliwkową cerę. Shay Mitchell - aktorka grająca Emily ma korzenie filipińskie po matce i szkockie oraz irlandzkie po ojcu, dzięki czemu ma oryginalne rysy twarzy. *W książkach, Emily posiada troje starszego rodzeństwa - brata Jake'a i dwie siostry - Beth i Carolyn, a w serialu jest jedynaczką. *W serialu Emily jest lesbijką, z kolei w książkach jest biseksualna. *W książkach, Emily zrobiła sobie przerwę od pływania, ponieważ zaszła w ciążę. Nie ujawniła tego nikomu z rodziny oprócz starszej siostry, u której zatrzymała się do czasu porodu. Po urodzeniu dziecka oddała je do adopcji. Mimo to, otrzymała stypendium sportowe na Univerity of North Carolina. W serialu póki co nie pojawił się ten wątek. *W serialu, Emily rozstała się z Benem po tym jak zaatakował ja w szatni. Z kolei w książkach rozstali się po tym jak Emily i Maya całowały się w budce na przyjęciu. *W książkach Maya i Emily rozstały się po tym jak Emily flirtowała z Tristą, w serialu Trista się nie pojawiła. *W książkach Emily napisała list do Alison kilka dni przed jej zniknięciem, w którym przyznała się, że ją kocha. Z kolei w serialu list Emily do Ali zawierał obelgi. *W książkach, Emily i Toby poszli razem na przyjęcie i kiedy jechali samochodem do domu, Toby wyraził swoją radość ze śmierci Alison i zasugerował, że ją zabił. Wtedy Emily wyskoczyła z samochodu i uciekła do domu ze śledzącym ją Tobym. Kiedy on starał się za to zadośćuczynić, wyznała, że zna jego sekret. Toby myślał, że dowiedziała się o tym jak Jenna go wykorzystywała. Z kolei w serialu rozgrywa się to zupełnie inaczej. Toby i Emily idą razem na przyjęcie dla absolwentów w szkole i znajdują się w opustoszałej pracowni chemicznej. Toby próbuje jej powiedzieć o tym, jak Jenna szantażowała go, ale Emily wnioskuje z jego słów, że zabił Alison. Popycha go i rzuca się do panicznej ucieczki, w trakcie której potyka się o tren swojej sukni i upada. Toby odwozi ją do szpitala. *W książkach, rodzice Emily wysyłają ją na obóz, żeby wybić jej z głowy zainteresowanie dziewczynami. W serialu nie ma to miejsca. *W książce Emily jest spod znaku byka, natomiast w serialu obchodzi urodziny w listopadzie/grudniu. Cytaty Zdjęcia promocyjne (galeria) EF.jpg EF001.jpg EF002.jpg EF003.jpg EF004.jpg EF005.jpg EF006.jpg EF007.jpg EF008.jpg EF009.jpg EF010.jpg EF011 (1).jpg EF012.jpg EF013.jpg EF014.jpg EF015.jpg EF016.jpg EF017.jpg EF018.jpg EF019.jpg EF020.jpg EF021.jpg EF022.jpg EF023.jpg EF024.jpg EF025.jpg EF026.jpg EF027.jpg EF028.jpg EF029.jpg EF030.jpg EF031.jpg EF032.jpg EF033.jpg EF034.jpg EF035.jpg EF036.jpg EF037.jpg EF038.jpg EF039.jpg EF040.jpg EF041.jpg EF042.jpg EF043.jpg EF044.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Rodzina Fields Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Znajomi Hanny Marin Kategoria:Znajomi Specer Hastings Kategoria:Znajomi Alison DiLaurentis Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Osoby mające romans Kategoria:Opiekunowie tajemnic Kategoria:Wiadomości od "A" Kategoria:LGBT Kategoria:Protagoniści